To Watch You Dance
by torib0o
Summary: Since when is watching a beautiful man dance in a crowded room anything but innocent? AU ShikaNeji


A/N: I wrote this for someone amazing in my life a couple of months ago. She's amazing and I don't know what I'd do without her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Music flowed over his body like the sweet, refreshing liquid of a waterfall. He slid his fingers down his body, loving himself and the movements he made. Those fingers, ones so well versed in making music themselves, flittered and fluttered over his body. His opalescent eyes were shut though he could feel the lingering gaze of many on him and as he swung his hips from side to side, a secret smile settled on those perfectly thin lips, unaware of one who had been watching him throughout the night.

Steady brown eyes remained on the figure's svelte body, and the owner of those eyes couldn't help but lick his lips as he watched those hips move and twine to the beat.

He'd come here at the insistence of his friend one night and immediately his eyes fell to the figure they were glued to at the moment and his friend, having seen the instant attraction he had for the other, told him that that beautiful young man on the dance floor frequented the club and was there at least twice a week.

Listening to his friend, he went to the club every night for three weeks to test the others pattern of attendance and found when he was most often there.

It could have been seen as stalking. It probably was stalking though he simply watched the other. He didn't try to dance with him nor did he speak, wave, or try to catch his attention. He only wanted to watch him and that's all he did; anything more would have been troublesome.

* * *

He sighed as he watched that magnificent figure move and twist with the music as though dancing with an invisible being. Turning around to the bar, he opened his mouth to order a drink when a pale hand settled atop his own and he turned to meet milky eyes, surprised.

He was met with a bright smile that seemed to take on the colors of the spiraling strobe light overhead. His dancer was standing before him, smiling as though he'd received the gift of his dreams, and then the man was speaking to him. His voice was like bittersweet, dark chocolate with a sweet cherry filling, and he was entranced as the other tossed long, chestnut tresses over his shoulder.

"Good evening," he said, smiling radiantly. "How are you tonight?"

He licked his lips as he tried to remember how to speak, and it was becoming increasingly difficult as pale eyes stared into his own chocolate orbs and those lips took on a sheepish yet knowing smile.

"I'm fine, thanks," he said after a moment's hesitation, looking the shorter male over and fighting not to reach out and touch the other's body. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well." His pale lids lowered as he smiled and pulled himself up on the barstool beside his own. "Can I buy you a drink?"

He could see that this man was making a pass at him, but why? Had he noticed his staring or had he simply looked across the room as he was turning away and decided he liked what he saw? In either case, he would not turn the kindness of this beautiful stranger away when he was being offered alcohol.

"Sure, I'll have a beer," he agreed with a smile. "Anything domestic is fine."

The man quickly ordered their drinks and paid. He couldn't help but watch as those pink lips latched gracefully onto the edge of the glass containing the man's margarita. He watched as those seemingly pupil-less eyes roved the dance floor, watching grinding bodies, and half clothed figures touching erotically.

"You never dance," the man said suddenly, and his brows jumped halfway up his forehead as the man spun around to look at him. "Well, you don't, and to be honest, this type of place doesn't seem to suit you so why do you come?"

He cleared his throat awkwardly as he watched the other, trying to figure out what to say before he remembered himself and sat at his full height, towering over the other.

"I come for the ambiance," he said sardonically. "I love the seizure inducing lights and the earsplitting bass."

The other man looked at him for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "You're kind of funny; do you know that?"

He gave a half smirk and nodded once. "So I've heard…"

"Oh! Excuse my manners…or lack thereof. My name is Neji," he said as he reached out to shake the other's hand.

Neji. The name spilled from the man's lips to the other's ear like fine wine from a golden chalice into the mouth of a saint.

Taking the hand and trying not to marvel on how soft it was, he smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Neji. Name's Shikamaru."

Neji shook the other's hand slowly and bit his lower lip as he seemed to gravitate toward the other. "It's nice to meet you," he whispered before he realized how close he was getting and sat up straight with a confidant smile. His eyes roved over the other's well dressed form and he licked his lips slowly. "So, why do you really come here if not to dance?"

"I'm just enjoying the view," he said somewhat honestly, eyes not leaving Neji's.

"Is that right?" he asked the taller man.

"It is indeed," he said with a short nod and a smirk. "It's rather….beautiful."

Neji seemed surprised by the adjective, but he smiled bright before finishing off his drink and standing as he tugged at Shikamaru's hand to which the man arched a brow to.

"I thought you might like to be part of the…view," Neji said with a sly, knowing smile. "The view could be improved with one more person in it."

Shikamaru chuckled. "If I'm in it, I don't think I can very well watch it."

"Well, maybe it's time you stopped watching and joined," Neji said as he pressed himself close to the man. "I'm tired of just enjoying my view from afar."

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he looked at Neji, and when the other nodded and his cheeks colored a bit, the brown eyed man stood and allowed the other to pull him out to the dance floor. He almost couldn't accept the fact that Neji had been watching him as well.

They stood close to a back wall that Shikamaru took advantage of leaning against as he placed his large hands on Neji's slender hips and pulled him close. Their bodies seemed to meld together as the music wrapped around them, grinding and dancing in time with one another. The room around them was gone and the people didn't exist; all they could feel, see, and smell was each other and the other was all that mattered in that moment.

Neji tossed his head back and moaned softly as his fingers reached up to tuck themselves in Shikamaru's hair before he turned around and wrapped his arms around the others neck, their eyes boring into each other's.

Shikamaru blinked at the other once before lowering his head and connecting his mouth to Neji's, finally feeling those soft, supple lips against his own. His hands rested above the smaller man's waist, pulling him as close as possible until he was only propped up by Shikamaru's body.

Pulling apart after a moment, they smiled at each other and kissed slowly once more, tongues sliding together slickly before Neji leaned up to kiss the man's neck and nip at his ear. "Dance with me," he whispered, and Shikamaru could do nothing more than comply with the request, turning Neji back around and pressing their bodies back together as he prayed he would soon be able to have another taste of that sweet mouth.

* * *

End

A/N: Thank you for reading.

**Originally Posted June 8, 2010**


End file.
